A principal strategy currently employed in imparting odors to consumer products is the admixing of the fragrance directly into the product. There are, however, several drawbacks to this strategy. The fragrance material can be too volatile, resulting in fragrance loss during manufacturing, storage, and use. Many fragrance materials are also unstable over time. This again results in loss during storage.
In many consumer products it is desirable for the fragrance to be released slowly over time. Microencapsulation and inclusion complexes with cyclodextrins have been used to help decrease volatility, improve stability and provide slow-release properties. However, these methods are for a number of reasons often not successful. In addition, cyclodextrins can be too expensive.
Fragrance precursors for scenting fabrics being washed in the presence of a lipase-containing detergents are described in WO 95/04809. The fragrance precursors contained in the detergent and/or in the softener are cleaved by the lipase and a single odoriferous compound, either an odoriferous alcohol or aldehyde or ketone is yielded. Thereby a prolonged scenting effect on the fabric is obtained.